


Of Heroes

by Briarwolf (Tru)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Briarwolf
Summary: Wolfram tells a bedtime story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jazzthejazz.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince," Wolfram began, interrupted by the eager girl nestled beside him under the blankets.

"Was his name Wolfram?"

"Of course not," Wolfram answered, faintly gruff, but Yuuri saw the affectionate way the blond ruffled the little girl's hair as he spoke. "His name was Yuuri, silly."

The young girl giggled as Yuuri eased to one side of the door so that he could listen without disturbing the pair.

"Now, you see, this handsome prince Yuuri didn't realize he was a prince," Wolfram continued, the child beside him voicing a sufficiently surprised gasp at the pronouncement. "This prince had been taken away from where he was supposed to live before he was even born, so he was raised somewhere else. It was a place he called home, even if it was not where he was meant to live."

Yuuri smiled to himself, leaning back against the wall to wait out the length of the story. So far, it sounded quite familiar, but he had to fight a laugh at the thought of himself being the handsome prince. He was well aware that he was more a hapless prince than anything else.

"One day, something happened that caused the handsome prince to be drawn to the world where he was meant to become a great Demon King. This world was filled with many other princes, though none so handsome as Yuuri, of course, and Yuuri met many of them soon after arriving.

"One of the other princes was filled with conflict when he met the prince from the other world. One part of him was jealous and angry that this prince had come to take a place he thought would be better given to one of his own brothers, but the other part of him felt drawn to the new prince in a way he didn't understand. When he first saw Prince Yuuri, he blushed and spoke hard words to cover his confusion."

"What was the other prince's name? Did they go on an adventure together?" The small, high voice that broke in was excited, and Yuuri didn't need to see to know the girl was leaning toward Wolfram and bouncing a little on the bed.

"It was the other prince that was named Wolfram. He had a fierce temper, and always acted without thinking back then," Wolfram responded. In the hall, Yuuri had to bite his lip to hold back a snicker. The day Wolfram wasn't those things was a day he had never seen. Distracted by the thought, Yuuri missed a little of Wolfram's story.

"... but Prince Yuuri was a wimp and always needed protection," Yuuri's eyes narrowed as he listened to what Wolfram was saying. "So Prince Wolfram insisted on going on adventures with Prince Yuuri, because he wanted nothing more than to do his best keep Prince Yuuri safe."

"And to keep him from cheating!" The younger voice interrupted almost slyly. At that, Yuuri did snort a laugh before he could stop himself. He wasn't sure exactly who it was that had given the girl that particular skill, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Cheri must have been involved in some way. There was a heavy silence in the room at his back before Wolfram resumed his storytelling.

"Yes, and that," Wolfram said almost primly, and Yuuri grinned until he noticed the change in Wolfram's tone as the blond demon went on. "After all, Prince Yuuri didn't usually notice when others were interested in him, and Prince Wolfram didn't want to share Prince Yuuri's skill at....."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri almost tripped as he popped quickly through the open doorway, cheeks flaming as his imagination handily filled in the words that Wolfram could have continued with.

"Prince Yuuri's skill at cooking," Wolfram said loudly, giving Yuuri a smirk that clearly said that he had a good idea what it was that Yuuri had thought he would say.

The girl looked between the two, wearing a faintly confused expression. Yuuri gave her a small, abashed smile, figuring that her puzzlement probably came from the fact that just that morning, he had nearly set fire to the kitchen while trying to make breakfast. He was never going to get used to making toast over an open flame, no matter how often Wolfram insisted that it tasted better that way.

Before she had the chance to say anything, Wolfram slid out of the bed, leaning over to kiss her forehead while tucking the blankets more tightly around her. "I think we'll have to continue this story later, Princess, it's late."

She pouted a little, but relented and nodded obediently when Wolfram's raised eyebrow indicated that he wouldn't give in to the display. Putting out the light, he caught Yuuri's arm, both of them offering a soft good-night as they closed the door behind them, leaving it slightly cracked so that the illumination from the hallway spilled through.

"Skill at cooking, hmm?" Yuuri murmured, slanting an amused gaze in Wolfram's direction.

"I had to make something up," Wolfram answered, rolling one shoulder in a lazy, indifferent shrug. "What kind of story would it be if the hero's only skill was getting himself into trouble?"

"His only skill?" Yuuri echoed, turning to wrap his arms possessively around Wolfram's waist. Lowering his head just slightly, he let his lips hover above Wolfram's, barely touching. "That's the only skill your hero has?"

"Who said he was my hero?" Wolfram protested, but his voice had dropped to a throaty purr that Yuuri had long ago come to recognize. "He's just a silly character in a story, always objec--"

With a quick grin, Yuuri lowered his mouth a fraction, turning Wolfram's lips to a pursuit other than speech. The soft slide of their lips quickly grew heated, and Wolfram's fingertips pressed tight into Yuuri's upper arms as the fire demon's shoulders made hard contact with the wall behind him.

A low growl vibrated at the back of Wolfram's throat as Yuuri slid a thigh between his own. Stretching himself upward, he pressed harder into the kiss, tongue pushing demandingly through Yuuri's slightly parted lips.

Yuuri moved one arm from around Wolfram's waist, hand lifting to tangle roughly in tousled gold-blond curls. Their mouths parted with a damp sound, and their breath came in shivering pants. Over this, they became aware of a soft, girlish giggle.

For a minute, they're frozen in place, and then Wolfram turned his head to glare at the cracked open door. The giggle caught in a sudden gasp, and then the noise of hurried footsteps carried through the small gap as the little girl rushed back to her bed.

"Greta's going to kill us when she finds out what we were doing in front of her daughter," with a distressed moan and darkly flushed cheeks, Yuuri lowered his head to Wolfram's shoulder.

"Mmm," Wolfram hummed in response, sliding a hand beneath Yuuri's chin to tilt his head up. He smiled at the soft flash of gold from the promise ring he still wears, though it would traditionally be removed in favor of the thin band that has been nestled beside it since the day they were wed. As Wolfram studied his still blushing husband, his smile slowly changed to a wicked smirk.

"If we're going to be killed," he said, voice thick and warm, "we should enjoy ourselves before it happens. Besides, you still have to show me what other skills that hero of mine has."

Carefully, Yuuri disengaged himself from Wolfram's arms, then caught his husband's hand and walked the few steps down the hall to the door of their room. With a quick tug, he pulled Wolfram into a tripping stumble that resulted in the blond being fetched up against his chest. Smirking, he bent and bit sharply at the side of Wolfram's neck, enjoying the sudden yelp and the way Wolfram's fingers tightened hard around his own.

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged," Yuuri said before licking a wide, warm swath over the pulse that beat at the side of Wolfram's throat. Lifting his lips to brush over the shell of Wolfram's ear, he continued, "You'll have to tell me if the truth is actually better than fiction."

Wolfram shivered under his mouth and whimpered his reply as they moved through the door in a flurry of hastily unfastened clothes. For them, there was no more thought of stories or heroes that night. Down the hall, a little girl dreamed of the day she would meet a hero that would love her as much as her Grand-papas loved each other.


End file.
